Testing Continues
by SuperMegaCowChickenSupreme497
Summary: Had she really escaped, or was it another twisted mind game? Deep, dark secrets lay inside of Aperture's core and Chell is caught in the middle of it. Mysteries are unraveling, and hearts will break. Lives will perish, subjects will be tested, cake will be served, testing will continue, and science will be done.
1. Answers

The wheat field swayed gracefully to the wind. Birds chirping heavenly tunes could be heard all around. The sky was like an endless blue sea that you could sail across for miles. Chell couldn't believe what she was experiencing. Had she escaped? Had she really escaped the facility? It was almost like…it wasn't real.

Before Chell couldn't even think, a screeching noise pierced her ears. She yelled in pain and knelt as debris fell from above while the sound continued. Walls started to stumble on each other one by one. Chell managed to move away in time, however, her pain was still maneuvering, with the noise getting louder and louder. Then, everything stopped. The heroine looked up. The field, the birds, the sky. It all fizzled away before her eyes. The world around her was falling apart. Or as it seemed.

It was fake. A mere flicker on a silver screen. Tricking Chell to believe she was in the outside world. The metallic glass wall that was projecting the cruel trick crumbled apart. It wasn't soon before she realized a metal floor was the only surface left. One wrong move could make the thing collapse.

Chell took a glimpse below. The huge foggy, bottomless pit could be her death-bed. Falling miles and miles down. Then, a disturbing splat and crunch. Then it would all be over. She shivered at the thought.

Her daydreaming was soon disrupted when the sound of scratching metal was flowing painfully into her eardrums. The floor couldn't handle the weight of the crumbled garbage, much along with Chell with it. It would collapse any moment. Chell looked all around. Test chamber cubicles hanging to walls were everywhere. Then, she spotted a test chamber with an opening. She took this chance and backed up. She took a deep breath. Ran, and jumped!

Everything froze. The test subject opened her eyes. She had made it. Chell turned around due to the sound of a bang. The platform descended into the foggy abyss below. Chell smiled and a breath of air erupted from her mouth. _Safe haven_, she thought, but it wasn't the end of her adventure. She was in a testing track. Ruined, decayed, but still solvable…**possibly**. However, Chell was the kind of person who didn't give up. Even if she **was **trapped in a facility controlled by an insane super computer. Speaking of the A.I, Chell wondered what the point of this trick was. Another mind game to lower her self-esteem? Whatever it was though, she just wanted _answers_.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I hope you liked chapter one, though. ^^**


	2. Remembrance of the Past

_"Good morning, and welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center."_

_The robotic voice alarmed the test subject. Her head ached and was cleared of any memory she would have. Where she was, was a mystery._

_"Test subject no. 40392, please report to the testing center at once. Testing shall begin." said agian the voice. This time, it all came back to her. The tesing center, the robotic voice, the aching head. She had gone throught his once. She's back in Aperture. Chell, was back._

_The relaxation vault Chell had once woken up in, was now rusted and dirty, but was different from when the facility was decaying before. It was like she was still in charge, but the facility was in severe condition. Decaying walls, bottomless pits, sparks flashing from wires. It was...diffrent._

_"No need for foul language, 40392, please report to the testing center." said the voice from all around. Chell suddenly found herself somehow being controlled. Her hands pointing at the roof, the voice speaking when Chell had not said a word, it was like she was...someone else._

_She knew the voice, the voice of GLaDOS._

_GLaDOS had sounded if she was angrier. A more fierce tone came._

_Before Chell knew it, she was walking by herself and a portal opened, and she stepped through. Chell couldn't control herself. She felt like someone entirely different was in charge. She felt different. Everything went away. Chell was floating. White squares were being into place until they formed a test chamber, and Chell heard GLaDOS's voice again._

_"How many times do I have to tell you! Keep your mouth shut before I have to got to drastic measures." she said._

_Chell's hands once again moved by themselves. They were fists pounding against a wall. Then a claw grabbed something from her other hand. The portal gun. The room seemed to look familiar._

_Chell realized as soon as it turned from bad to worse. GLaDOS's form appeared, particle by particle, until she was complete formed. She looked like her old self before she had awoken Chell. Before she had died._

_"I've had enough with you...you will die." GLaDOS menacingly remarked._

_Chell then heard the voice a woman screaming. It was her. neurotoxin was flooding GLaDOS's chamber. Chell was choking. The deadly gas burned her throat every time she inhaled. GLaDOS laughed as Chell's vision faded._

_"The cake is a lie."_

_Chell opened her yes and she saw a horrid looking man. His clothes ragged, his skin decaying. A companion cube sat next to him, but it's usual welcoming symbol was replaced with a bloody broken heart. The two figures closed on our heroine, and she screamed._

Chell shot up and breathed heavily. She was in the decaying test chamber after she escaped her death. The test subject let out a breath of air, and stood up-ready to start the test track. However, as she strutted off into the hallway leading to her doom, she had a strange feeling. The feeling that she wasn't going to confront GLaDOS again alone...

* * *

He floated there. Regretting what he had said or ever did. ."Wheatley wished he could just have a second chance. So he could prove that he could be better. To prove that he could be a better person...

The black emptiness of space surrounded him along with the Space Core, who was screaming it's trademark use of the word "space." Earth stood in the distance, the size of a spec. Wheatley remembered Chell's eyes when they last saw each other. The tears that came from her eyes when he asked not to let go. After what he did to her, he still expected something in return. Most of all, she was really going to do it. Until GLaDOS stopped her and saved the test subject. The whole time, he thought of Chell as a pest, a monster for expecting him to leave his great triumph over the evil A.I that controlled the facility. When he himself was the monster that entire time. This thought stuck to his head. The core would be crying if he was a human. He regretted what he did.

"Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace!" cried the Space Core collapsing into Wheatley hard. The blue-eyed core filled with anger.

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! WE'RE IN SPACE NOW! WE'VE BEEN IN SPACE, MATE! NOW SHUT UP!" **he screamed. The Space Core cowardly shot back underneath the terrifying screams of Wheatley. "**YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY MATE, YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND, YOU'RE JUST A BIG, BLOODING BLOKE! A FOOL! YOU COUDN'T BE USEFUL TO ANYONE! YOU MUST HAVE BEEN DESIGNED BY AN IDIOT!**" The Space Core looked at the other core with sadness. He could only say one thing.

"Monster." it finally let out.

Wheatley retreated his yelling after hearing that word. The flashback of Chell's eyes, the tears, the abandonment.

* * *

"_Aaaaah!__" Wheatley screamed at Chell, "Don't let go! Don't!" _

_The blue portal had led them into space. A wire was the only thing keeping Chell and Wheatley from flying away to there dark, empty prison. The Space Core detached from GLaDOS's body and hit Wheatley-knocking him once more away from the grip of the test subject. _

_"Please don't let go! I can fix this! I can still fix this!" Wheatley yelled once more. That's when he saw Chell's eyes. The tears that fell down her cheeks. The rip in her heart._

_A claw lifted out of the portal and a familiar voice spoke. _

_"I've already fixed it, and you are **not** coming back!" yelled GLaDOS. _

_With one swing, the claw threw Wheatley into space, and pulled the almost dying Chell back to safety. _

* * *

Wheatley looked at the Space Core again and his anger turned to depression and regret.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

GLaDOS stared at P-Body and Atlas. Chell had just left and there was silence for quite a long time

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked menacingly, " A hug?! Go! Leave me!"

The two robots ran out of the A.I's chamber with fear. GLaDOS's mean nature was replaced by sadness and regret when they left the room.

"_Calm down Ca__roline." she thought to herself, " It was for the greater good. She need's a life outside of this place._"

GLaDOS stared at the spot Chell stood in the elevator. Before it went upward, and along with the heroine. Never to be seen again.

"_It's okay, I still love her with all my heart. She'll be fine." _GLaDOS thought to herself once again, "_After all, doesn't a mother know best?_"


End file.
